


Uncensored Bliss

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America wakes up in the middle of the night to find himself in an odd situation involving himself, Russia, and 2pRussia! What is going to happen to our beloved America! Read and find out! *YAOI*EXTERMLY NAUGHTY*DIRTY*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncensored Bliss

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmericax2pRussia

**Uncensored Bliss**

The sound of sirens wailing in emergency ran loudly as they passed through the streets. Their lights flashing through windows of bedrooms, just like the moonlight that seeped in, slightly stirring the occupants of those bedrooms. One of the occupants was tossing about in his bed to the point of waking up. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes with his hands in his moonlit room. The man dropped his hands down with a thud, and turned to find his alarm clock blinking midnight. The red light illuminating his folded glasses then hiding them in the darkness of the room.

"What, did I lose power a while ago," he asked himself with a groan.

He ran his fingers through his golden honey hair minding his ahoge and pulled back his covers. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stretched to pop his back.

"Might as well go to the bathroom. I kinda feel like it," he said tiredly.

He walked over to his bedroom door and reached for the knob. At first he missed it, and reached for it again, but missed it again.

"What the…" He opened his eyes fully, blinking repeatedly and shook his head.

He reached for the knob again, but found it wasn't there. He moved his hand over were the knob should be and found it gone. Not even the circle plate or the hole was on the door, just smooth wood.

"What the fuck happened to my doorknob?!"

He tried pushing on it, then using his shoulder to ram at it. The door didn't budge. His brow furrowed in confusion; he moved back to his nightstand for his glasses and slipped them on hurriedly and turned on his lamp. The light it gave was weak, but he realized something. His room was neat. There was no mess, no discarded clothing, everything was neat. The door knob was indeed gone, he looked to his windows, but found them sealed shut. They were unlocked but wouldn't open.

"What the hell is going on," he asked himself, as he stared out one of the windows.

A slight panic creeping up his body as his overactive imagination went to work. His mind coming up with thoughts of ghost possessing his house and messing with his things. He shivered noticeably at this idea and hurried back to his bed.

"Relax Alfred, no ghost would dare haunt you, you're America," he exclaimed to himself trying to relax his nerves.

"You are right, no ghost would, but I would," came a distant Russian accented voice.

Alfred looked around his room to find no one around. Just darkness faded back by moon and city light, and his weak lamp.

"R-Russia is that you," he called out.

"Yes, Fredka," came the reply and it sounded eerily close to America's ear.

The honey blond jumped a little in fright and whipped around to find Ivan standing behind him on the other side of the bed. He stood smiling at him ominously, just like his deep violet eyes. His beige hair passed over his eyes darkly, his cream colored scarf hung loosely around his neck.

_'I could have sworn he wasn't there before!'_

"What is the matter sunflower? Scared," the Russian asked with a dark giggle.

The American eyed the Russian as he moved around the bed and stood at the foot of it.

"No, just weirded out. Not every day you doorknob goes missing, and then have your enemy show up in your bedroom."

"Da, but," Ivan pauses to move a little towards America's door. His smile widened as if he knew something and wouldn't tell.

"This is an unusual night Amerika."

Alfred stared at Russia oddly, he just heard him speak, but his lips hadn't moved. He was about to inquire about this, but the sound of boot heavy footfalls sounded. He looked away from Russia to see a man walk out from the darkness of his room to the dimly lit side.

"What the fuck…"

Alfred's eyes were locked on the other man. He had dark brown hair that had a slight red tint to it. His eyes a dark red that pierced you to your very core and stared at America hungrily. He had on a grey scarf and a coat like Russia's, but it was black and red.

"What's the matter Alfred," he asked in a heavily accented voice. He stepped up to stand by Ivan who was still smiling.

"Oh my God. What the fuck is this? There's two for you!"

The beige haired Russian giggled and inched closer to America as he began to speak.

"Da, isn't it wonderful-" "—with two of us we can do twice as much," finished the other Russia, as he too inched closer to Alfred. The two Russias were mere inches away from America's face.

"W-Why, what you going to do," he asked nervously as he tried to back up.

Having a pair of deep violet and deep red eyes on him, staring hungrily made him a bit uneased.

"We are going to have fun with you, da," said Ivan in a dark childish tone.

"Isn't that what you wanted," stated the other Ivan.

America blushed in embarrassment at hearing this.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," exclaimed America as he folded his arms and tried to play off his blush.

"Oh really," asked the dark haired Russian, "He doesn't seem to know," he said darkly.

"I think we should jog his memory da, Vlad," suggested Ivan.

"I believe you are right Ivan," the darker Russia replied with a chuckle.

The beige haired Russian smirked along with his counterpart and leaned into Alfred. He gripped the American's chin and pushed his lips onto the others fondly. Alfred's blush darkened and flinched at the action. He settled into it as Russia deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into America's mouth. Alfred moaned into the kiss then groaned as Ivan pulled away and kissed down his neck. He took hold of America's night shirt and lifted it up and off of the young nation's body.

Ivan tossed it aside and continued his kissing downwards. The other Russia, Vlad, smirked and had moved behind America. He sat behind Alfred, putting his legs on either side of him, and moved his hands up to the blonde's chest. Vlad used a gloved hand to pinch one of Alfred's nipples and used the other to move Alfred's face towards his. He pushed their lips together roughly and kissed him hungrily. He forced his tongue down America's throat as he teased his nipples with his fingers. Soon a wet pop sounded and a loud moan as the kiss ended. Alfred panted heavily and groaned as Vlad began attacking his neck and Ivan did away with his pajama pants.

"I-Ivansss s-stop!"

"Oh, now, so soon," asked Ivan.

"But look at how much you're enjoying us," stated Vlad.

He pushed Alfred's head down to see Ivan between his legs, who was poking at Alfred's arousal.

"Do you really want to stop now," asked Vlad darkly as he began to nibble on Alfred's ear and run his tongue on the inner shell.

Vlad moved his hand lower to join Russia's hand on his crotch. The two Russias rubbed and squeezed Alfred's cock through his boxers. America threw his head back to rest on Vlad's shoulder and the crook of his neck. He was panting and moaning in pleasure as he felt Florida being stimulated through his boxers.

"I-Ivan—Fuck," exclaimed Alfred breathlessly.

His body shook in between the Russians and his hips bucked into their hands. He moaned loudly as he was teased by their gloved fingers. Ivan soon looked up at his counterpart who gave a nod and pulled his hand way. Ivan leaned forward and kissed America's bulge. He pressed his tongue against the forming wet spot that was made by the tip Alfred's cock.

"Oh, fuck!"

Alfred clawed at Vlad's legs, clutching the material of his pants, as Ivan slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and began pulling it down. Instantly Florida sprang up, saluting proudly in front of Russia's face. Ivan chuckled and pulled the garment down further and slide it off his legs.

"Aw, it's cute," teased Ivan as he watched it leak pre-cum and then flicked the tip to tease Alfred.

"Sh-AH-Shut the fu-fuck up Ivan! S-Stop!"

"Why? Are you really that defensive, that's adorable Fredka. Besides it seems you really like the idea of two of me, da," said Russia teasingly.

He poked his finger into the tip of Florida, pushing out the pre-cum, making Alfred arch his back and moan lowly. He gripped Alfred's cock and began stroking it, resulting in the honey blond to buck hips, but Vlad kept a strong hand on his waist. He used his other hand to grip America's arm and move it behind his head. Doing this allowed him to proceed with teasing the American's nipples with his tongue. He licked and sucked on the right one while the other was pinched and rubbed by his left hand. America's moans grew louder with these actions and Ivan's stroking and skilled fingers.

"A-Ah! F-Fuck mmmeeee!"

Vlad smirked and bit down on Alfred's nipple then moved back up to be behind Alfred. He moved America's arm back in place, and reached up to touch his ahoge. He curled Nantucket around his gloved fingers while gently yanking on it.

"Oh fuck! God!"

"You like this, da," asked Vlad deviously as he pulled roughly on Nantucket. Alfred clutched Vlad's pants tightly as his ahoge was played with and as Ivan took Florida in his mouth. The Russian began deep throating Alfred quickly, making him moan and fidget between the Russias. The feeling of his cock in Russia's cool mouth hitting the back of his throat, and Vlad's tongue curling around his rogue curl was becoming too much.

"Fu-fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

Once he shouted this both the Russias stopped. Vlad took Alfred's ahoge out of his mouth and Ivan let go of Florida with a wet pop.

Alfred was panting heavily with a deep blush across his face and a slight trail of drool down his face. He whimpered absentmindedly at having lost contact with both Russias.

"What is the matter sunflower," asked Ivan.

"Do you want more Fredka," asked Vlad.

Alfred didn't say a word, he didn't want to admit it. Russia was his enemy, and now he had two of them torturing his body! The Russias gave a dark chuckle for they knew what their little American wanted and found it satisfying that he tried to hide it so poorly. Vlad hooked his arms under Alfred's legs, in the bend of his knees, and pulled them apart and upwards.

"H-Hey," America exclaimed as he was pulled open, exposing everything to the beige haired Russian.

His legs wide open and pulled back, showing off his hard cock that was dripping with saliva and pre-cum. The saliva and pre-cum mix ran down the shaft of his throbbing cock, over his balls, and dipped into his entrance. His rosy pink hole clenched and squelched softly due to the saliva and pre. Alfred tried to shift from this position but Vlad held him steady. The dark haired Russia had a slight blush of his own as he felt his own hardened cock being rubbed against by Alfred's ass.

"You look very good Fredka," said Ivan huskily.

He could feel his own manhood hardening in his pants from the sight. He leaned forward and stuck his tongue out to run it from base to tip then back down where he dipped it into Alfred's hole. The American gasped and jerked, but Vlad kept hold of him as Ivan worked on him.

"Relax Fredka," started Ivan "Or it will hurt," finished Vlad, both voices heavily accented which made America shiver.

Ivan smiled at this and took off one of his gloves, he then brought the ungloved hand to Alfred's mouth and gestured for him to open up.

"Just use lube! I—Hack!"

Alfred's words were lost as Ivan shoved his fingers into his mouth. The American gave a glare, but complied after Ivan pushed his fingers in more to make him gag. Alfred gave a heavy sigh through his nose then closed his eyes as he focused on running his tongue in-between Ivan's fingers. Ivan watched hungrily as Alfred lapped at his fingers, nipped at the tips, and sucked roughly on the digits. Vlad bit his lip at the display and then looked to Russia to see him move his other hand to massage his crotch. Vlad nudged his boot into Ivan's leg to remind him of what he's supposed to do. Ivan blushed slightly and pulled his fingers out of Alfred's mouth. The American gave a wet pop and blushed more at realizing how much he had enjoyed it.

Ivan smirked and moved his lubed fingers to Alfred's whole. He pushed in a digit, resulting in Alfred flinching.

"Relax sunflower," Ivan said soothingly as he wiggled his finger in.

Alfred gave a deep throated groan of pleasure as Ivan wiggled his finger all the way in and then added a second and a third. Alfred fidgeted and bucked down on the fingers as they went in more, stretching him open.

"Ah, fuck, mmmmnnnggghh! Shit!"

Alfred arched his back sharply while pushing his ass down on Ivan's fingers and against Vlad's crotch.

"I found it, heh, look at you taking me in so far. I think you are ready da," asked Ivan as he looked at Alfred's panting face.

He gave a smile and worked is fingers around more, widening him more and then slipping them out. Once he did so he got to his feet and sat next to Vlad on the bed. The dark haired Russian passed America to Ivan and backed up against the headboard of Alfred's bed. He slipped off his gloves and rested them on the nightstand with Ivan's gloves. He moved his hands to his belt and undid it then unzipped his pants. He slipped his pants down an inch or two along with his black boxers. He gave a soft sigh as he pulled out his engorged cock and reached inside his coat pocket to pull out a bottle of lube.

"What the hell, you had lube on you!"

Ivan gripped Alfred's cock and squeezed it roughly.

"Shush sunflower."

Alfred moaned and his body twitched as Ivan flicked the tip of his cock. Vlad looked at the display and smirked.

"Ivan."

Russia stopped his actions and slipped off Alfred's glasses, and set them on the nightstand. He then moved Alfred around with Vlad's assistance.

"Hey, what are you—AH! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

Alfred bit his lip and shivered as Ivan pushed the American down and Vlad pulled him down onto his cock. The large cock worked its way into Alfred's hole completely. He arched his back as he felt it hit his sweet spot and moaned loudly which sounded more like a scream.

"Does it hurt Fredka," asked Vlad as he groaned from the tightness America gave him.

"N-No, it's, it's good," he exclaimed in reply, and slumped back into the other Russia.

"That's good, because this will make you feel even better."

Alfred looked up to see Ivan with his own lubed up cock standing erect before him.

"I-I can't take two of you! You're both huge," America protested.

"Oh, I think you can, it's what you wanted, da," stated Ivan as he got into position.

He grabbed Alfred's thigh with his hand, right under Vlad's hands that held his legs up and apart. He gripped his cock with his other hand and pushed it up in and alongside Vlad's manhood. Alfred let out a strangled cry of pain and pleasure, as Vlad pulled out slightly to push back in, bringing Ivan's cock with it. Both of the Russias's cock slipped in snugly, stretching Alfred beyond belief and making the American shiver and have tears and drool run down his face.

Ivan took Alfred's face and kissed his tears.

"Do not cry sunflower, you can take it da. You are supposed to be America, yes? A very tough country."

Alfred blushed and leaned forward to capture Ivan's lips in a kiss. Ivan groaned and began to push his cock in and out. Vlad grunted at feeling the friction, he too began moving his own cock with Russia's. The two moving in sync.

"OH MY FUCKING—SHIT!

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and panted into the crook of it, as he was impaled by the two massive cocks. He felt like he was burning up on the inside, dying from the intensity, melting from the friction. The American was screaming from the pleasure and pain that Ivan and Vlad gave him.

"Shitshitshitshit," the honey blond exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath before resuming the kiss with Ivan.

"Ah, Fredka!"

Both the Russias thrusted faster and faster, keeping in sync and slipping out of it to make more friction for themselves. The tight heat was unbearable to them, and they both knew they wouldn't last long. Russia kissed America hungrily, and the other Russia clawed at Alfred's back as he pumped his cock in and out of his tight ass.

"Ah, shit, I-I can't take it," exclaimed Alfred as he broke the heated kiss with Ivan.

Vlad let go of Alfred's leg and reached for Ivan's pants. He pulled on them to get his attention and succeeded. Ivan understood the action and slipped his cock out of Alfred along with Vlad. Vlad and Ivan switched places, and Ivan took hold of America and pushed him down onto the bed to be on all fours. Vlad stroked his cock before taking ahold of America's chin, lifting his face up to his cock, and nudge the tip to his lips. The honey blond took the hint and took the massive length in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside as he bobbed his head up and down. Ivan took hold of Alfred's ass and then pushed the small of his back downwards. Vlad lowered himself to sit on his heels, which allowed the young nation to take him in deeper in his mouth and to allow Ivan to thrust his cock in him deeper. Ivan pushed his huge manhood deep into America's hole, making Alfred groan as he sucked on Vlad.

"Oh, Fredka you are still so tight after having two of me in you."

Alfred only gave a muffled scream of pleasure as he felt his sweet spot being hit roughly. He had tears streaming down his face and drool as well, as he sucked on Vlad deeply. His moans came out muffled as he was brutally thrusted into by Russia. Vlad gripped his hair, getting Nantucket, and pulled on it roughly. Ivan kept thrusting, and squeezing Alfred's ass to the point of leaving red nail marks that matched the trails of red that Vlad had left on his back.

"Ah, fuck I can't hold it," growled out the dark red eyed Russia.

He held America's head down on his cock as he bucked his hips, brushing the tip of his cock against the back of the American's throat. He groaned loudly as he bucked his hips one last time before releasing his seed into Alfred's mouth. The honey blond tried to swallow the large load, but failed and ended up popping off of Vlad's cock to have the rest squirt onto his face. The thick white liquid coated his face and dripped onto Vlad's softening manhood. He couldn't wipe off what was on his face for he was still being fucked from behind.

Ivan groaned at feeling Alfred's walls clench around his cock and hooked his arms under Alfred's armpits. He pulled America back from Vlad, who smirked and watched Alfred being forced back and pounded into. The America had his head low as he moaned and screamed in pleasure.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna cum Ivan!"

Ivan smirked and kissed the back of Alfred's neck as he continued to thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot relentlessly.

"OH FUCK, IVAN!"

Alfred screamed in pleasure and arched his back sharply as he finally reached his climax. Ivan did as well, filling the honey blond with his hot cum that overflowed and oozed out past his cock. Alfred's own thick spunk shot out and landed on the bed between Vlad's legs.

"My, that's a lot. You finished," asked Vlad teasingly as he watched America orgasm.

"AH! Fuck no!"

Alfred shouted this as his cum faded out and was replaced by a golden stream of warm liquid. He blushed in embarrassment and in deep satisfaction, as he let his urine escape and splash onto the bed. Vlad licked his lips and Ivan did the same as they watched this. As Alfred finished he could feel his body growing heavy and slumping into Ivan. He watched as his stream began to fade out and leak out lightly, running down his leg along with Ivan's cum and his own blood. He felt like he couldn't stay awake anymore. He slumped back into Ivan tiredly and passed out.

"Looks like he couldn't take it after all," stated Ivan with a chuckle.

**.*.*.**

A loud sharp gasp sounded and the ruffle of sheets did too. A honey blonde sat upright in his bed, panting, blushing, and feeling sweaty.

"What, the, fuck!?"

He frantically found his glasses, ignoring the flashing alarm clock, and turned on his lamp. He looked around his room to find it in its usual messy state and no one in the room. He flopped back onto his pillows as he tried to calm down.

"What the fuck?"

He took a deep breath and gripped his sheets. He lifted them up to be greeted with a stiff cock along with the smell of pee and cum. He blushed in embarrassment and shoved his sheets down.

"Oh, my God. I, I can't believe… Are you fuckin—Are... What the, wwwhhhyyy!"

America got out of bed and hobbled to his door feeling disgusting and brooding over his dream. He went to reach for his doorknob, but found he couldn't. He instantly froze.

_'Is this not what you wanted?'_

Alfred blushed then shook his head and looked to where the knob should be. Sure enough there it was, with its metal circle plate behind it, firmly screwed to the door. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and slight disappointment, and headed for the bathroom to take a long shower.

**Author's Note:**

> * I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!* This was one of my fics from fanfiction.net! I shall be bringing them all here soon! X3* First time using AO3! It's kinda confusing but I think I'll get it... hopfully xp


End file.
